1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel polysilethylenesiloxane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dimethylpolysiloxanes have excellent heat resistance, cold resistance and weather resistance as well as excellent rubber elasticity, release properties, electrical properties, etc., and are used as a main constituent of various rubber materials, coating materials, etc. in a wide range of fields such as building materials, transport equipment and instruments, household electric appliances, office machines, and so on. The characteristic properties of the dimethylpolysiloxanes arise from the high bond energy of siloxane bonds constituting the backbone chain, their ionic bonding properties and the low cohesive force between siloxane molecules.
Dimethylpolysiloxanes, however, are susceptible to cleavage of the backbone chain by ionic reagents such as acid, alkali, etc. and are unsatisfactory in mechanical strength.